


Beaten To The Punch

by yavannauk



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-04
Updated: 2003-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex needs some stress relief.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten To The Punch

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - Not mine, I couldn't afford the motor and household insurance bills. I promise I'll scrub them down and give them back to DC comics, the WB and anyone else who does own a slice of them when I'm done with them. 
> 
> Author's notes - Written for the Rub It 'Til It Breaks Challenge which can be found at: [http://www.livejournal.com/talkread.bml?journal=thamiris&itemid=120253](http://www.livejournal.com/talkread.bml?journal=thamiris&itemid=120253) and: [http://www.livejournal.com/talkread.bml?journal=latxcvi&itemid=72028](http://www.livejournal.com/talkread.bml?journal=latxcvi&itemid=72028)
> 
> Grateful thanks as ever to Barbara for betaing.  
>  For the record, I hadn't seen Hope's Helex boxing story when I sent this off for betaing and the overlap in our choice of setting is purely coincidental. 

Sometimes, life really wasn't fair, Clark decided as he stood in Lex's office and watched his friend pace back and forth. When he'd arrived he had found Lex already on his feet, looking unusually distracted. Then Lex had turned to him and said that he needed something to help him work off some of his frustration. 

Clark had flushed at Lex's words, but inside he'd felt a flare of hope as he wondered if this was the moment when Lex _finally_ made his move. But yet again it seemed that it was only wishful thinking on Clark's part. Lex hadn't approached him, instead pursuing his apparent object of wearing a hole in the floor with his continued pacing. Indeed, he didn't even seem to notice Clark's reaction. 

From what Lex was saying, Clark gathered that having his father around the mansion full time was beginning to wear on Lex's nerves severely. Even having Clark's Mom there to run interference in her role as Lionel's assistant wasn't helping that much. And after the incident with the meter maid's car the month before - which had led to Lex's compulsory enrollment in anger management classes - it appeared that Lex was trying to find a more positive outlet for his pent up aggression. 

Had Lex considered simply pushing Clark up against the wall and fucking him into next week? Fortunately, Clark didn't say what he was thinking out loud, but even so he found himself having to shift surreptitiously in order to ease the sudden tightness of his jeans. 

Seeing Lex like this, all tightly coiled energy, made Clark itch to reveal at least one of his secrets. He'd never wanted to admit to his feelings for Lex quite so much as he did now because, frankly, watching Lex stalk around his office like a caged tiger was as sexy as hell. But no matter how much he might want to, Clark just couldn't do it. 

Things had changed since Lex's ill-fated marriage to Desiree. Once it was all over, Lex had told Clark that he wasn't going to make the mistake of letting his passion get the better of him again, that he intended to be more cautious. Even then Clark had thought that sounded like a bad idea. Lex had built enough walls around himself without putting up more. Nevertheless, Lex had been determined that he wasn't going to risk a repeat of what had happened with Desiree. And, since then, Clark had noticed a subtle change in Lex's behaviour. 

Lex had always seemed to radiate an almost tangible sensuality whenever Clark was around him. He'd teased and flirted until Clark was certain that Lex wanted him, but was just giving him time to be sure it was what he wanted too. Not any more, though. They were still friends, but Lex tended to be more distant now, as if he'd pulled back inside his skin. And he never gave off those blatant signals any more. 

It wasn't that Clark didn't understand Lex's wariness after he'd been so badly burned, both literally and figuratively, by what Desiree had done to him. All the same, Clark missed the flirting glances and casual touches that he'd grown used to and he had continued to hope that Lex would open up again, given time. 

And it seemed that Lex was ready to let someone in again, only it wasn't Clark. Instead, Lex had met a doctor through his anger management class and had since been out to dinner with her several times. They seemed to be getting on well and Clark didn't want to do anything that might upset that, which was why he held his tongue now. Clark couldn't hold back a sigh as he realised that he'd waited too long and, most likely, lost his chance with Lex... 

Who had apparently heard Clark sighing and come to a stop right in front of him. Clark glanced up through his lashes to find Lex looking at him, a question in his eyes. 

"Earth to Clark." There was faint amusement in Lex's voice as he asked, "Have you heard a word of what I was just saying?" 

"Uh..." Clark flushed again. No, he hadn't. He'd been far too busy mooning over his lost chances to pay attention. 

Lex smiled, seeming a little less tense now. "I didn't think so. I apologise for boring you." 

"Oh, no, it wasn't that!" Clark said hurriedly. "I was just, um, thinking about something. Sorry. So, uh, what did you say?" 

Lex regarded him indulgently for a moment before replying. "I said I thought I'd go and take my frustrations out on a punching bag. Then I asked if you wanted to come." 

Ah, the boxing gym that Lex frequented on occasion. Clark had only been there the once, but it had been... interesting. It was probably the only time that he'd seen Lex voluntarily get visibly hot and sweaty and, if he hadn't been so distracted with worry for his friend at the time, Clark might very well have jumped Lex on the spot. 

Now, Clark was torn. On the one hand, he was always glad to spend whatever time he could with Lex. On the other, watching Lex let go of his usual careful control as he pounded a punching bag, pouring sweat while he worked out... Clark swallowed. Just the thought of it was turning him on. He shifted from foot to foot and discreetly tugged down on the hem of his shirt, hoping that Lex hadn't noticed the bulge in the front of his jeans. It would be torture... 

Clark finally found his voice. "Yeah, I finished my chores at home so I have a few hours before I need to get back. I'd like to come." 

And wasn't that the truth, Clark thought ruefully as Lex smiled at him again, looking pleased. 

"Just let me go and sort a couple of things out," Lex said. "Then we'll get going." With that, he walked past Clark and headed for the office door. "I won't be long." 

Clark let out a long breath once Lex had gone, finally reaching a hand down to adjust himself through his jeans. God, his cock ached and Clark debated the wisdom of a trip to the bathroom to take care of himself. But knowing his luck Lex would probably be walking past the door just as he came and hear him or else he'd manage to make a mess of his clothes. Either way, Lex would know exactly what he'd been doing and that wasn't a chance Clark wanted to take. 

Instead, Clark spent the time while he was waiting for Lex thinking the most unarousing thoughts he could devise. It seemed to help and, by the time Lex returned, Clark was confident he could get through watching his friend's workout without disgracing himself. 

* * *

An hour later at the boxing gym, Clark was beginning to revise his opinion. For one thing, Lex had apparently booked the place for a private session. At any rate, they were the only people there and Clark had no one else to distract him from Lex. And then Lex was dressed more casually than Clark could recall ever seeing him, in an outfit that looked as if it had seen better days, rather than his usual impeccable gym clothes. 

The dark sweatpants Lex wore now clung damply to his butt and thighs, leaving very little of what lay between to the imagination as he moved. The top half of his body was clothed in a ratty looking pale grey T-shirt with the arms torn out. The material had darkened where Lex's sweat had soaked through across his chest and between his shoulder blades. The thin fabric clung to him like a second skin, accentuating the well-defined muscles of Lex's torso as he exercised. 

Lex was currently doing exactly what he'd said that he needed to, taking out his anger and frustration on one of the punching bags hanging from the ceiling. Bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, Lex unleashed punch after punch in a vicious display. 

Clark was particularly well placed to appreciate it as Lex had asked him to brace the bag after the first flurry of punches had sent it swinging wildly. 

Now Clark was hugging the bag to his body, feeling the vibration of the repeated blows jarring him. Given the ferocity of Lex's work out, Clark was grateful for his extra strength. He might well have been in danger of being knocked off his feet without it. 

He watched Lex's face as his friend channelled all the stored up anger into the bag through his fists. Lex wore an expression of barely leashed violence as he fought to let go of his accumulated tension. Clark had never seen Lex look like that before, not even when he'd been pointing an Uzi at him while under Bob Rickman's control. By comparison he'd seemed positively calm and unruffled then. Indeed, Clark was grateful Lex hadn't ever turned a look like that on him, and he hoped that he never did. 

All the same, Clark couldn't deny how sexy Lex looked with his skin pouring sweat and his clothes clinging to every line of his body. Lex was so much more muscular than he appeared to be when he was wearing one of his expensive suits. As a result, Clark's erection had returned full force and he had to close his eyes for a moment, trying to will it away. 

It didn't really help, though. Clark could still smell Lex, the scent of clean, honest sweat washing over him. And then there were the sounds Lex was making, low grunts of effort and harsh exhalations of breath as his fists impacted on the bag. To Clark they sounded like sex, the kind of noises Lex would make when he pounded into Clark's ass... 

Clark gave a soft groan. God, he was screwed. His cock was so hard it ached and, to make matters worse, the punching bag pressed into his crotch with every strike Lex landed on it. Between the rubbing and the sight and sound of Lex, hot and sweaty and... Clark felt another moan escape him as he shifted his thighs a little further apart, desperate for the friction at his groin. 

Which suddenly stopped altogether. 

Clark's eyes flew open. He flushed as he discovered that Lex had stopped throwing punches at the bag and was now standing at his side, watching him with a sharp gaze. Blue eyes slowly tracked down his body before returning, in an equally leisurely fashion, to his face. 

"Clark," Lex said, "are you humping the punching bag?" His tone remained remarkably calm, considering. 

"Um..." Clark shut his eyes again, hoping that maybe when he opened them it would all turn out to have been a particularly bad dream. 

"Clark..." This time when he said his name, Lex's voice was soft and came from somewhere very close. 

A few other sounds that Clark couldn't identify then registered on his ears, accompanied by muffled cursing. Risking a peek through his lashes, Clark discovered that Lex was attempting to undo the lacing on one of his gloves with his teeth. Unfortunately, the glove seemed to be fighting back, the laces tangling. 

Hesitantly, Clark reached out, touching Lex's wrist. Their gazes locked for a moment and Lex apparently understood that Clark was offering to help as he surrendered his hand. Even such an innocent contact seemed laden with significance now and Clark found his fingers were shaking as he went to work on the snarled laces. Despite his fumbling, eventually he managed to unknot them, freeing Lex's left hand. 

"Thanks," Lex murmured and then he was pulling away, going to work on the other glove himself. 

A little confused by Lex's withdrawal, Clark swallowed hard. His eyelids fell closed again, blocking out the enticing sight of Lex as Clark tried not to let his disappointment show. He'd thought... Well, he wasn't entirely sure what he'd thought would happen next. 

Then, out of nowhere, warm, strong fingers were tracing the line of Clark's jaw, rubbing gently. Apparently Lex had wanted to remove his gloves so that he could touch him. 

"Uh, Lex?" Clark simply had to open his eyes then, had to see Lex. So he did. 

Lex was scant inches from him now, watching Clark intently as he carefully stroked his face. Clark swallowed again, his mouth suddenly very dry. 

"Why didn't you say something?" Lex asked. He didn't sound angry or upset, merely curious. 

Clark wasn't sure what kind of answer Lex expected. Eventually he settled for, "I didn't want to spoil your workout." 

Lex favoured him with a soft smile, one of the genuine ones that Clark hadn't seen in far too long. 

"I didn't mean now, Clark... before this," he said. 

Ah. Now Clark understood. He considered carefully before answering. 

"A lot's happened these past few months, Lex, uncomfortable things for both of us," he said finally. "I know we're still friends, but... I don't know, you've seemed more distant somehow, since..." Clark trailed off, unsure of whether he ought to mention her name. 

Lex made the choice for him. 

"Since Desiree, you mean?" he said calmly. 

"Yes." Clark nodded. "You told me then you wanted to be more cautious, not let your passion get the best of you, and then... Well, you stopped flirting with me." 

Lex's smile widened a little. "So you did know that's what it was about? I wasn't always sure, when you used to blush and give me that innocent farm boy look." 

Clark snorted. "Lex, I'm not _that_ innocent." 

All at once, Lex's eyes gleamed with a sudden, sly mischief. "Is that so? Good." He leaned in even closer, his lips warm against Clark's ear. "Now, do you want to keep humping the punching bag, or would you rather have something else?" 

Clark shuddered as Lex's breath caressed his skin. "Something... else?" 

"Yes, something that can push back when you rub against it; that's warm, alive..." Lex's voice was like pure sex running through Clark's veins and he moaned softly. "I'll take that as a yes," Lex whispered, laughter colouring his words. 

Then Lex's hands were on Clark, urging him away from the bag. 

A small voice in Clark's head prompted him to ask, "Lex, what about Helen?" 

"She isn't important here, Clark," Lex said firmly. "Only you are." 

It wasn't really an answer, but it was apparently the best Clark was going to get. He decided to let his conscience worry about it later. 

As soon as Clark stepped to the side he found himself with his arms full of hot, sweat-slick, sexy Lex. He pressed close, touching Clark along the whole length of his body. It felt wonderful and, even more amazing, Clark quickly became aware of an answering hardness rubbing alongside his own cock as Lex moved with single minded intent. And that intent seemed to be to back Clark up against the raised dais of the boxing ring, all the better to thrust and rub their crotches together. 

"God, Lex," Clark moaned as Lex's hands slid down to grab his ass through his jeans. Strong fingers kneaded his buttocks, encouraging the jerky movements of his hips when it became impossible to remain still. 

"Do you like that, Clark?" Lex murmured as his lips slowly traced a path from Clark's ear to his cheekbone, down to his jaw and then, finally, up to his mouth. 

Whatever answer Clark might have given was swallowed up by Lex's kiss. His lips closed over Clark's as he parted them to reply and Clark promptly ceased to think about anything but the sensation of Lex's tongue plunging into his mouth. Hot and wet and possibly the best thing ever, Lex's tongue made the acquaintance of Clark's and set about seducing it into the moist depths of Lex's mouth. 

For a moment, Clark even forgot about the delicious friction against his cock, totally caught up in his first proper taste of Lex. Clark could still remember the way Lex's lips had tasted that day by the river, and it was nothing like this. Then, everything had been masked by the dirty, oily water that had filled Lex's mouth. Now just the pure flavour of Lex remained, strong and masculine, and still only a hint of what Clark was certain the rest of Lex's body had to offer him. 

"Lex!" Clark gasped, tearing his mouth free and panting harshly. "I'm going to come if..." 

The words trailed off as Clark found himself on the receiving end of a smile that made him shiver. It was wickedly sensual and simply the most perfect expression he'd ever seen on Lex's face. Apparently passion was now back on Lex's agenda. 

"That's the whole idea of this, Clark. I want you to come for me," Lex informed him, his blue eyes glittering in the warm light that filtered into the gym. "Just enjoy how it feels, don't worry about anything else. Let go..." 

Lex seemed equally determined to follow his own instructions as he let his eyes drift shut. His hips moved in a strong rhythm, thrusting forward and back and his cock slid against Clark's, hot and hard even through the layers of clothing. Lex's mouth dropped open just a little as he breathed more deeply and Clark found himself transfixed by the brief glimpses he got of Lex's tongue. 

Pleasure was building and Clark decided to follow Lex's example and just not worry about anything but that. He leaned forward, burying his face in the sweaty curve of Lex's neck, his own tongue stealing out to lap at the damp skin. He was rewarded with a more frantic thrust from Lex and he kept on licking his way slowly up the pale column of Lex's throat, savouring its salty tang. 

Clark let his hands go exploring too, slipping them underneath the clingy fabric of Lex's T-shirt to glide over the hot, slick flesh. Lex was so very smooth and Clark's hands devoured that smoothness, mapping out the contours of muscle and bone. 

Lex appeared to be pleased with Clark's more active participation too as his hands strayed from their hold on Clark's ass to begin their own exploration. The fingers of one hand worked their way between their close pressed bodies, finding the taut peaks of Clark's nipples through his shirt. Clark moaned against Lex's skin as Lex rolled and pinched the sensitive nubs. It felt good even with the soft flannel in the way. 

Meanwhile, Lex's other hand slid up Clark's back, eventually finding its way to his scalp. Then Lex dug his fingers deep into Clark's hair, gently tugging and petting the soft strands. 

Clark was so close now, the electric sensation of his swollen cock rubbing against Lex's leaving him on the edge of coming. The front of his boxers were damp with pre-come and the feel of the material as it slid over the head of his cock pushed him even closer. 

Lex had tipped his head back, allowing Clark easier access to his sweat-slick neck. Clark nibbled his way up the heat flushed skin until he reached Lex's mouth again. Lex latched onto his lips at once, tongue sweeping over them in broad, wet strokes until Clark parted them. Lex immediately thrust his tongue inside, fucking Clark's mouth in a fast, hard rhythm that matched the movement of his hips against Clark's. 

As orgasm swept through his body, Clark tried to free his mouth to warn Lex, but Lex apparently had no intention of relinquishing control. His fingers tightened in Clark's hair, holding him in place as Lex tasted every part of his mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Clark bucked against Lex and came hard, feeling the hot spurts of come soaking into his boxers and jeans. 

This was nothing like waking up to sticky sheets after a particularly vivid dream, or even the times Clark had lain in bed imagining it was Lex's hands on him as he jerked off. This was tangible and real and Clark could feel the aftershocks buzzing along his nerves. Lex was still grinding against him, reaching for his own pleasure and, a moment later, he tensed, finally releasing Clark's lips. 

Clark watched Lex avidly as his head fell back and the smooth features contorted. As Lex succumbed to his own climax, Clark could feel him shaking. He slipped a hand down between them, cupping Lex's groin. Lex moaned softly and thrust hard against his palm as he came. Clark felt the dampness seeping through the sweatpants just under his hand and flushed. God, it was just the hottest thing ever, seeing Lex come. 

Aftershocks were shivering through both their bodies as they slumped against one another. Lex was still breathing hard as he tilted his head forward until his forehead rested lightly on Clark's. 

"Lex..." Clark began, his voice cracking a little. 

The blue eyes opened slowly, still somewhat unfocused as they stared into Clark's. 

"How do you feel, Clark?" Lex asked, his lips curving into a smile. But there was a definite tension in Lex's demeanour that seemed at odds with his expression. 

It suddenly occurred to Clark that Lex was genuinely worried about his reaction to what they'd done. He thought about it for a moment. He felt... "Amazing, Lex, that was..." 

"Amazing?" The smile grew wider, Lex relaxing as he apparently accepted that Clark had indeed enjoyed what had just happened. 

"Uh, yeah..." Clark flashed him a quick grin. 

"I sense a 'but' there, Clark." Lex leaned back so that he could see Clark's face. 

Carefully, Clark slid his hand out from between them and looked at it ruefully. "But now I'm kind of sticky, Lex, and so are you." 

Lex reached up and caught hold of Clark's hand, stroking his fingers across the damp skin thoughtfully. 

"I think we can fix that," he said, his eyes darting up to lock with Clark's. 

"Oh?" Clark tried not to notice the warmth that seemed to spread out from the point where Lex's finger was slowly circling the centre of his palm. 

"It's a gym, Clark," Lex said, as if that explained everything. 

"Ye-es..." Clark was too distracted by Lex's touch to think straight. 

"A gym has showers, Clark," Lex elaborated. His voice dropped, becoming a husky whisper. "Care to go and get cleaned up? With me?" 

Clark felt himself blushing again. Hell, he'd hit the showers in the locker rooms with other guys at school and never once got embarrassed about it. But this was different. This would mean getting naked with Lex... the guy who'd just been rubbing up against him until they both came, hence the stickiness predicament. 

"Clark?" 

He felt Lex start to withdraw, obviously misinterpreting his failure to reply. Hurriedly, Clark caught hold of Lex, pulling him back against his body. His cock began to stir again, indicating its approval of Lex's proximity. 

"I'd like that, Lex," Clark replied finally. He had to swallow, moistening his throat a little, but he got the words out. 

"You would?" Lex still didn't seem entirely convinced, so Clark shifted until his renewed erection was nudging Lex's hip. Lex's eyes widened. "Already, Clark?" 

Clark grinned. "Teenage hormones," he said, leaning in close as if sharing a confidence. 

When Lex began to laugh softly they both relaxed. 

"Don't remind me," Lex murmured as he carefully pulled away from Clark, though he didn't relinquish his grip on Clark's hand. 

Clark let himself be urged across the gym towards a door on the far side - the showers, he assumed. At any rate, he hoped so. His wet jeans were starting to feel rather unpleasant and getting out of them seemed like a very good idea. 

"Lex..." he said as he followed the enticing sight of Lex's body, moving just ahead of him in sweat-damp clothes that clung to every finely drawn muscle. 

"Yes, Clark?" Lex glanced over his shoulder at him. 

"Um, before we go to the trouble of getting cleaned up, do you think we could maybe try getting sticky some more?" Clark lowered his lashes demurely. 

Lex's grin made Clark's cock twitch in anticipation. 

"I like the way you think, Clark," he said, nodding his approval. 

"So, is this a better way to relax than pounding a punching bag?" Clark asked. 

"Much better," Lex agreed fervently. "And we've barely started yet. I still have plenty of tension to work off." 

As he let himself be tugged into the locker room, hard on Lex's heels, Clark decided that he liked the way Lex thought too. 


End file.
